


Papa's plaything

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual but like in a messed-up way, Derogatory Language, Father/Son Incest, Fingering, Harems, Humiliation kink, Implied Sibling Incest too, Implied vaginal sex, Incest, M/M, Marking, Parent/Child Incest, Praise Kink, Referenced Comeplay, The King's Harem, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Verbal Humiliation, front hole fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Seena can wait till tomorrow, and so can all the others, tonight is Nico's night and he intends on getting the most he can out of it.His Father has no objections.
Relationships: King/Princes and Princesses who are part of their father's harem
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33
Collections: RelationShipping 2020





	Papa's plaything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlight/gifts).



> Heya! Hope this is enjoyable, I'm very very new to writing OW so 🤞🏼 I did a good job 😘
> 
> Note that, Nico is a trans man and all the terms used here are gender-conforming.

"It's my turn, Nicolah."

"It was your turn last night, Seena, but you slept through it, hence, it is my time again." 

Nicolah, or Nico, as he best liked to be called, didn't wait for his brother to respond. Better not when Seena was in one of his moods anyway, but mostly, Papa would be waiting for him by now. Or at least, he would be waiting for one of them coming up to his lounge any time soon, which was much more interesting than Seena's tantrums ever were. 

The lilt to Nico's steps as he thought about each of his siblings' faces as they would come back to the atrium, only to find they were too late, wasn't fake. His luck, their loss. 

"Come in," the loud voice of his father boomed through the door even closed as it was, and already Nico could feel the familiar thrill run down his back. 

"You look properly done in, Father," Nico mused, running errant fingers atop the cabinets along the walls, slowly walking towards his beloved King of a father. The crown had no place in the lounge, but Nico always preferred to picture him with it, it made his cock heat up between his legs every time, without a fault. 

"I suspect you don't particularly intend on making me any less tired though, do you my son?" 

The look in the older man's eyes was positively glowing as Nico finally made it to the makeshift throne that was his sofa, and got down on it to kneel between his father's knees. 

"Not particularly, no." Nico shook his head, letting out a delighted giggle when his father groaned in answer and sat up reaching forward to grab the back of his neck. His kisses were always the best, just bruising enough, just so powerful, yet so tender as Papa licked into his mouth and sucked on his tongue. "Use me as you need me, dearest Father." 

"I need you in a lot of ways, baby boy," the King said, right into Nico's mouth, only to bite at his bottom lip and withdraw next. His heavy, warm hand stayed on the back of Nico's neck though. "I need you to be the best slut you've ever been tonight, my boy, will you do that for me?" 

Nico moaned on the spot, a long, pitiful sound that echoed the need that settled, raw and demanding inside his gut every time Papa spilled demeaning language down his ears. 

"I can do that," he nodded, out of breath already, squirming in place. 

"Then show me your beautiful holes, now." 

Nico didn't make him ask twice. He sat first, then threw his legs over his father's thighs, and laid back, his knees spread as far as they would go and his robes riding up to his belly button to show off everything that was available for the older man to take and ruin. 

"Good boy, that's a very good boy." The King whispered, tickling fingers down the inner, sensitive flesh of Nico's thighs. "So ready to be Papa's whore, every time. You would come up here every night if the others let you, right baby?" 

Nico wished he could answer that. Confirm it. Beg to be allowed to do exactly that and steal away his father's every night from his siblings. But Papa was stroking both his holes at once, and pinching his cock between two fingers at the same time, and that was much too much for coherent speech. 

Whimpering with desire would do.

He could already feel sweat gathering in the small of his back, sticking his curls to his forehead, pearling at the center of his chest. Nico arched his back, almost violently when his father, ready to cut the chase apparently, pushed two fat fingers inside his front hole. 

"I am going to make you come so many times you will cry tonight, my beautiful, beautiful whore of a son. And I will cover you in each of my own climaxes, give you what you really want." 

"What… what's that?" Nico asked, as per their own little ritual. 

His father smirked down at him, repositioning himself as he took his cock in hand and loomed over Nico's much smaller frame before whispering the same words he always said — "To stink up every room you wobble in with the scent of Papa's spend after I'm done with you."


End file.
